


Our memories about war and us

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Na guerra não existem muitos motivos para sorrir. Você mata, você machuca, é atingido e chega quase a morrer - senão morrer, de fato.Tudo com que você pode contar é com o calor humano e a humanidade que existe dentro dos homens que te acompanham, e nesse caso, poderíamos falar de amizades, de amizades tão incríveis e bonitas quanto a do Capitão Winters e do Capitão Nixon.Essas serão drabble slashs de Winnix e memórias de guerra.





	1. Sorrisos

Nixon riu com a pergunta do amigo e ao conter um sorriso debochado, mordeu os lábios para responder:

– Eles só acham que você poderia ser menos estranho pra eles.

– Eu? Estranho?

Lewis riu novamente, Dick podia ser muito ingênuo e isso sempre o fazia rir, não de desprezo, mas um riso quase inocente, apreciador daquela personalidade única:

– Convenhamos, Dick, você é bem diferente da maioria.

O ruivo enrugou o cenho e apertou os lábios, não se sentia certo se isso era bom ou não. Seu companheiro continuava a sorrir, com isso ele sentiu vontade de sorrir também, e algo naquilo tudo fizera com que eles ruborizassem e perdessem a coragem de se encarar. Algo queimou de uma forma diferente naqueles rostos jovens mas já tanto testados; seus corpos se retesaram e eles, unanimanente, voltaram seus olhos para o horizonte, sentindo uma sensação nova que crescia em seus peitos: não sabiam o que eram, nem acho que possa ser definível, visto que começará agora a sua existência.


	2. A Origem da Minha Tranquilidade

Enquanto estávamos na zona de batalha não podíamos ter certeza da condição um do outro. Ao estarmos sobre ataque, não era possível distinguir sensações de certezas: manchas de terra, barulhos ensurdecedores e imagens pouco nítidas era tudo o que nos chegava. Quando estávamos assim, perdidos entre sensações primárias e fulgazes, vivíamos para nós mesmos e para os colegas que nos cercavam; não havia como saber o que cada um estava fazendo ou se ainda estavam vivos e inteiros; todavia, continuávamos seguindo às cegas se fosse necessário.

Todos os dias eram assim, mesmo aqueles em que parávamos para o descanso depois de uma tomada. Mas pelo menos nesses dias, nos poucos dias que eram assim, nós nos encontrávamos por alguns minutos, nós nos verificávamos e sorriamos quando a situação ainda era esperançosa e tranquila.

Eu e Nix não nos falávamos sobre o incidente no trem, embora não houvesse nada a dizer, com todo o treinamento, experiência e conhecimento um do outro, sabíamos pouco a pouco o que havia.


	3. Protetor

Muitas vezes quando eu estava desconfortável ou muito confortável eu podia começar a fazer piadas ou tiradas, até que no último momento eu me distrairia e pareceria que eu não me importava mais com nada. Dick nem sempre gostava das minhas reações e talvez algumas vezes eu percebia isso, mas mesmo nessas não sentia vontade de entrar no assunto.

E uma dessas reações era a que eu tinha com a preocupação do meu amigo. Dick podia se preocupar em demasia com a Companhia, se importar demais com seus garotos - porque era isso o que eles eram pra ele, quase filhos, sobrinhos - dos quais ele precisava manter a segurança e a proteção, e ainda que toda aquela proteção poderia ser a única coisa que tínhamos e precisávamos, meu amigo exagerava e eu preferia que ele não alimentasse isso, eu não o deixaria. E ainda que eu pudesse parecer o amigo mais desleixado e tosco do mundo, eu nunca o deixaria: nem se perder, nem ficar sozinho.


End file.
